Ghostron
is a monster that first appeared in the TV series, The Return of Ultraman. He appeared in episode 8, entitled "Monster Time Bomb". Subtitle: Character History 'The Return of Ultraman' First appearing in the mountains, Ghostron was meant to be a monster that was to be quickly disposed of using MAT member Kishida Fumio's newly developed weapon: the X Missile. Fellow comrade Hideki Goh was selected to be the pilot of the MAT Arrow 1 to attack Ghostron with the bomb. However, as Goh's jet approached Ghostron, the monster returned fire with its "Magma Fire" fireball with incredible precision and reflex, causing the panicked Goh to fire a timed missile into Ghostron's tail, as he had mistakenly pressed the "timer" button. Ghostron immediately burrowed into the earth and disappeared. Reappearing above ground a day later, Ghostron appeared near central Tokyo, next to a dynamite factory in the Aoki Plateau. Once there, the monster propped itself down in a cross-legged sitting pose and began to sleep next to the factory with the ten hour bomb in his tail continuously ticking off. MAT was faced with two options: 1) the paralyze Ghostron using tranquilizers injected into Bazooka rockets, or 2) to use a diversion to drive Ghostron away from the factory. A quick recon mission in the MAT Gyro showed that Ghostron only had an eyesight of 20 meters, but could respond incredibly quickly to anything within a 20 meter radius. Goh believed that Ghostron had superb hearing, but since the idea was unfounded, MAT decided to try and tranquilize Ghostron, while Goh remained behind to wire an evacuation siren onto a MAT Jeep. As MAT approached Ghostron and shot tranquilizer rockets at it with a Bazooka, Ghostron was Goh finished his custom Jeep. The tranquilizer did not affect Ghostron whatsoever, and left MAT in a grave situation. Ghostron detonating next to the factory could create an explosion large enough to wipe Tokyo from existence. Goh suddenly appeared in his jeep, and triggered his siren, drawing Ghostron towards him. However, the Jeep was unable to outrun Ghostron and crashed into a ditch before being incinerated by Ghostron's Magma Fire, with Goh seemingly dying in the explosion while in reality, Goh had jumped from the Jeep and transformed into Ultraman Jack. Jack began to think of methods to dispose of Ghostron after he failed to drag Ghostron away by force, but none of his standard attacks could draw Ghostron far enough from the factory for a safe detonation. Finally, Jack drilled into the Earth, and as Ghostron tried burrowing in return to escape, appeared beneath the monster and carried him into orbit, where the time limit was reached and Ghostron detonated. 'The Ultraman' to be added Appearances in other media 'Redman' to be added 'Ultra Fight' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities Return of Ultraman * : A incredibly hot fireball spewed from Ghostron's mouth, able to easily torch a MAT fighter jet, It is also known as the . * '''Superb Hearing': Ghostron has incredible hearing, being able to detect an evacuation siren from hundreds of miles away. * Burrowing: Ghostron can burrow at high speeds underground. Weakness Ghostron has incredibly poor eyesight, being limited to a range of only 20 meters. Behind the scenes *The Ghostron Costume was created by modifying the Arstron costume. *Ghostron's roar is a heavily sped-up Alien Baltan laugh. Portrayal * 'Ghostron '''is portrayed by suit actor, Takanobu Toya. Notes * Although not seen in the film, Ghostron is one of the monsters that makes up the body of Beryudora in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. * Despite being known as the "Bomb Monster", Ghostron itself has no explosive abilities. The bomb in its subtitle originates from the timed explosive missile Hideki Goh accidentally implanted in Ghostron's tail. * Interestingly, Ghostron has the same gold hue as the monster Goldon, and many official sources from 1971 (such as books and magazines) show that Ghostron's diet may have consisted primarily of gold. Gallery * ''to be added References Category:Ultraman Jack Monsters Category:Ultraman Jonias Monsters Category:Redman Monsters Category:Beryudora's Body